Question: Complete the equation. $10 \times $
Explanation: Let's figure out what $\dfrac{5}{6} + \dfrac{5}{6}$ equals. $\dfrac{0}{6}$ $\dfrac{5}{6}$ $\dfrac{10}{6}$ $\llap{{+}}\!\frac{5}{6}$ $\llap{{+}}\!\frac{5}{6}$ $\dfrac{5}{6} + \dfrac{5}{6} = \dfrac{10}{6}$ ${\text{What number}}$ can we add $10$ times to make $\dfrac{10}6$ ? $\dfrac{0}{6}$ $\dfrac{1}{6}$ $\dfrac{2}{6}$ $\dfrac{3}{6}$ $\dfrac{4}{6}$ $\dfrac{5}{6}$ $\dfrac{6}{6}$ $\dfrac{7}{6}$ $\dfrac{8}{6}$ $\dfrac{9}{6}$ $\dfrac{10}{6}$ $\llap{{+}}\!\frac{1}{6}$ $\llap{{+}}\!\frac{1}{6}$ $\llap{{+}}\!\frac{1}{6}$ $\llap{{+}}\!\frac{1}{6}$ $\llap{{+}}\!\frac{1}{6}$ $\llap{{+}}\!\frac{1}{6}$ $\llap{{+}}\!\frac{1}{6}$ $\llap{{+}}\!\frac{1}{6}$ $\llap{{+}}\!\frac{1}{6}$ $\llap{{+}}\!\frac{1}{6}$ $=\overbrace{{\dfrac1{6}} +{\dfrac1{6}} +{\dfrac1{6}} + {\dfrac1{6}} +{\dfrac1{6}} +{\dfrac1{6}} +{\dfrac1{6}} +{\dfrac1{6}} +{\dfrac1{6}} + {\dfrac1{6}}}^{{10}\text{ sixths}} $ $10 \times {\dfrac16} = \dfrac56 + \dfrac56$